


Quiet

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [11]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: L Light Fluff</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_gabih](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_gabih).



> Prompt: L Light Fluff

_L stroked Light's arm unconsciously, lying on the bed. He itched to get up, but Light insisted it helped him fall asleep. And L for some unfathomable reason, humored him._


End file.
